The present disclosure relates to a molded interconnect device, a manufacturing method for a molded interconnect device, and a circuit module.
In the related art, a semiconductor package having a lead frame connected to an external substrate, and formed by sealing a semiconductor chip with a mold resin is widely used (refer to JP 2014-216554 A, for example). Such a semiconductor package is demanded to be downsized, but it is technically difficult to keep product precision while reducing the size of the semiconductor package in which the lead frame is molded by insert molding.
In recent years, developed is a molded interconnect device (hereinafter referred to as “MID”) in which a three-dimensional circuit is formed in a main body of a three-dimensional structure in order to downsize the device and reduce the number of components and assembly man-hours (refer to JP 2965803 B, JP 11-145583 A, JP 2002-314217 A and JP 2012-149347 A, for example).